I Promise You Maria
by HawkRider
Summary: Over fifty years have passed since he made that promise. But Shadow still remembers. Platonic Shadow/Maria.


**I don't know why, but I wanted my first fic to be platonic Shadow/Maria. I just think it works so well. They're friends who have only known life on the ARK. There isn't any romance, just the love between friends. So, sorry anybody who is expecting kissing.**

**Disclaimer: While I invented this scene, Shadow, Maria, Space Colony ARK and the shows, games and such all belong to Sega. So, I only own the next few hundred words.**

* * *

The Ultimate Life Form stood in the bridge of Space Colony ARK, staring out at the vast expanse of blue that was the planet beneath them. He didn't react as he heard the door slide open behind him, the two sections sliding in opposite directions, pulling apart to let the girl behind them into the room.

"Even after so long, I never get tired of this view..." She said gently, smiling as she walked up next to the black and crimson hedgehog.

"It is a sight to behold." Shadow agreed, nodding.

"I can't believe what my grandfather says about it." She admitted, looking to the base of the window. "How could something so beautiful hold as much corruption as he claims there to be?" She asked.

Shadow finally turned, noticing that tears were falling from her eyes. "Maria!" He exclaimed, both surprised and worried for her.

Maria turned to face him, smiling despite the tears in her eyes, knowing that Shadow would see through the disguise. "Shadow, do you think that he might ever change his mind about the planet?" She asked, hopeful.

"I don't know." He admitted, glancing down to the floor. "But I will try to talk to him." Shadow stated, looking back up into her eyes.

"Will you promise me Shadow?" Maria asked, her smile growing closer to being genuine.

"I promise." He stated, looking straight into her eyes. "Maria, I will make sure that you can visit the planet, no matter what happens to me." The hedgehog returned his gaze to the window, stepping forwards to lead on the safety rail.

"Shadow, no." The Ultimate Life Form turned to face her, surprise covering his face.

"Do you no longer want to visit the planet?" He asked, amazed that she'd given up on what he know to have been a life-long dream of hers.

She shook her head. "No, Shadow." Smiling as gently as ever, she continued. "If I were to visit the surface, I would want you to come with me."

The corner of Shadow's mouth curled upwards. "Then I shall strive to make it happen, Maria." He said, taking her hands in his own. "I promise you Maria."

"Thank you Shadow. Thank you..."

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes, looking out across the burning sky to Dark Doom,. He glanced upwards, to where he knew the Space Colony ARK lay in the sky, hidden by a cloud tinted red by the Black Comet.

"I couldn't keep that promise Maria. I am sorry." He looked down to the ground below him, seeing the comet there, in the middle of Westopolis, the Black Aliens rampaging through the streets. "But I will save this planet!" He declared, bracing himself as he looked back to the commander of the invading army. "Black Doom, it is time for you to pay for the harm you have done to this planet!" Shadow declared, his fur glowing gold an crimson.

From the ground, the people watched their only hope as he prepared for battle, while all around them, soldiers, people, buildings fell as they fled from the invaders. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and even Dr. Eggman hid in their shelter, bringing what people they could in to shelter them, trying to save as many people as they could.

Back in the sky, Shadow began his battle.

"Shadow, save the planet. I know that you can do it." He heard Maria.

The Ultimate Lifeform nodded in responce. "I will Maria." He whispered as he flew forwards. "I promise you."

* * *

**I'll admit, that last scene came completely from the top of my head. I only actually planned the first part. Before that, it was kind of balanced between Sonic X and Shadow the Hedgehog. Then it became the latter. Mostly.  
**

**Well, anyway. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to ask what other Sonic oneshots I have ideas for. But don't expect much of a response because I only have a couple.**


End file.
